Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device, a method and a circuit. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a decryption device, a decryption method, and a circuit.
Description of Related Art
An RSA encryption algorithm is an asymmetric encryption algorithm. An encryption device can use an RSA public key to encrypt a message. After the encrypted message is received by the decryption device, the decryption device can use an RSA private key to decrypt the encrypted message.
However, when the decryption device performs the decryption, an attacker may measure a relevant signal (e.g., a voltage or power) of the decryption device to determine the operation performed by the decryption device, so as to acquire the RSA private key used in the decryption device.
Therefore, a decryption method capable of defending against sideband attacks is desired.